Super-cool Novahot 5e/6e Mashup Combat System
What in the drek-headed naming convention-'''' Name's a filler, omae! This is the Mathemagic dumping ground for any dumbass combat rule idea that pops into my head. How doth thee fight? Glad you asked. This is a mashup of 5e rules and 6e rules. You can use all of them, some of them, or none of them at your choosing. Roll Initiative Almost exactly the same as in 5e. Refer to the core rulebook. However, in the spirit of keep 'er movin', we only roll initiative once. This means that we are no longer subtracting 10 from the initiative score at each round. Instead, the passes are represented with the 0 pass, the 10 pass, the 20 pass, etc. The GM will keep track of the pass number. as you can guess, anyone on the 0 pass can go if their initiative is greater than 0. Anyone on the 10 pass can go if their initiative is greater than 10. And so on. Once nobody is left, restart at 0. Order is still from highest initiative to lowest. The way surprise works is that anyone who is surprising the others gets a free pass before initiative kicks in. Not a free round, though, just one pass. Similarly, there is no -10 penalty for being surprised. Limits are Meant to be Broken There are no limits for weapon accuracy. Instead, refer to this handy-dandy conversion chart: If you find that this unbalances dodge, simply have a base of 2 + REA + INT for the dodge pool. This is intended to be used in a rules system that eliminates limits altogether. Advantage, Modifiers, etc I've read through the combat chapter twice and still understand nothing. That probably says more about my attention span than the rules, but still. Advantage is going to be a "catch-all" for modifiers, based on the discretion of the group and the table. These advantages and disadvantages apply only to the attacker to avoid "double jeopardy."The examples are given from the perspective of the attacker. Advantages cancel out disadvantages- if neither of us can see, I am swinging wildly but you don't know where to dodge. There are other situational advantages or disadvantages not covered here, that are up to the table. Players are creative. After all, fighting underwater would probably give you a slight disadvantage. Dodging a taser while underwater would likely be a major disadvantage! You might also say some factors go beyond this chart. After all, someone hiding behind 4 feet of concrete probably warrants more than a -6 to hit. Similarly, even if you are completely blind, if you have some sort of cyberears with enhanced audio, maybe you could downgrade that disadvantage to "Slight", or even "none," depending on its rating and the Will of the Table. Any other situational modifiers in the combat chapter are ignored or added into this system. Armor is part of this- this system rolls in the rule from 6e that only Body is used to soak damage. If you use the weapons below, you don't have any sort of damage soak. If you dislike this part, do not include armor as a modifier for accuracy. Similarly, you should remove the benefits of cover for accuracy, and instead apply those to damage soak. Gimme that Shit You want weapons? We got weapons. These weapons are built around the idea that damage soak is not a thing, and that armor/cover are rolled into accuracy. Add net hits to damage, like usual. Accuracy and Damage are displayed according to the type of shot you are taking. SingleShot/Burst/FullAuto. Single shot uses 1 ammo, burst uses 3, full auto uses 10. If there is an 'X' in any of these values, then that weapon does not have access to that firing mode. Category:Mechanics Category:Combat